elite_nerf_strike_magma_dragoon_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Hanzo Hasashi aka Scorpion
Hanzo Hasashi, also known as Scorpion (全蠍人, "Full Scorpion Man")3, is a resurrected ninja in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the very few original characters debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He holds the distinction, along with Raiden and Sub-Zero (in one form or another), of appearing in every generation of Mortal Kombat For a Maverick Boss From Mega Man X team And ELITE NERF STRIKE: MAGMA DRAGOON It is known that his father, a former member of the Shirai Ryu, forbade his son from joining the clan, as he did not wish for his son to live the life of an assassin. However, Scorpion joined in spite of Sigma's wishes in order to provide his wife and son with a comfortable life. Sigma's wishes in order to provide his wife and son with a comfortable life. Now Scorpion is a hell-spawned spectre, inexorably seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of his clan and the death of his own family. Despite his malevolent appearance, he is not inherently evil. He joins the forces of evil when promised a means of resurrecting his clan on Earth, or the chance to inflict his wrath against those who butchered them. Scorpion has also (indirectly) assisted the game's protagonists to fulfill these motives. Scorpion is perceived by fans as the title's foremost anti-hero. He undertakes actions that benefit the forces of good, albeit in his own gruesome and vigilante manner. His attitude, appearance and self-reliance have all contributed to his popularity. Compared to the purely virtuous "good guys", and the diabolically evil "bad guys", Scorpion's moral neutrality is unique. Although he is featured alongside the forces of evil in the opening scene of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, he remains neutral because of his fierce hatred of Quan Chi. Scorpion appears human when masked, though this is merely an illusion. Only his skull remains when in his true form, sometimes ablaze. However, he can fully regain his human appearance if he conquers his own demons. Scorpion's most popular and recognized skill is his famous spear attack, which is used to draw an opponent toward him. This attack will also stun the opponent for a short amount of time. Scorpion will shout, "Get over here!" or "Come here!", while executing this technique. Although Scorpion is often strict and wrathful, at times he shows a caring side and is very honorable. In the original timeline, when he discovers the Sub-Zero in the second tournament isn't Bi-Han and in fact his more merciful brother, Scorpion vows to protect Kuai Liang instead for killing his kin. In the second timeline, Scorpion truly intended to spare the first Sub-Zero in exchange for the resurrection of his clan, but Quan Chi prevented this. Most notably, in the Mortal Kombat X comic series, it's shown he took in victims and survivors of the Netherrealm War into his iteration of the Shirai Ryu to now protect Earthrealm while also raising Takeda Takahashi. During this time, he treated Takeda like his own son, such as when he comforts Takeda after Fox's death. AppearanceEdit Scorpion appeared with the traditional palette swap look he and the other ninjas had. He kept this appearance from the first MK to MK4 after which he bore two swords on his back and his kunai attached to a rope tied to his belt. He has white eyes with his mask on. Without his mask, his head is a (sometimes flaming) skull. In MK4, he is further distinguished by his skeletal motif, mostly in the mask, with bone-like structures lacing his uniform. As of MKX, he has regained his humanity and human identity, depicted with a goatee and mustache and can switch between his human and familiar spectre-like appearance at will. Scorpion unmasked is known as Inferno Scorpion. This design was first featured in MK: Shaolin Monks''reappears in the Challenge Tower, fighting Kano in the Netherrealm. His costumes incorporate his namesake more and more with each game, particularly in one of his latest redesigns. The hilts of his swords now resemble the stingers of scorpions, while his shoulder pads and masks are also molded after scorpions. Scorpion's yellow costume is said to have mocked not only Sub-Zero, but also the Lin Kuei, as Takeda (who was a member of the Lin Kuei) developed Ninjutsu, which he considered a superior fighting style to what the Lin Kuei had. He quickly left the Lin Kuei and formed the Shirai Ryu clan, the Lin Kuei's main enemies. Combat CharacteristicsEdit Powers and abilities Edit Scorpion is most commonly associated with hellfire, the Netherrealm's variant of fire. Scorpion is immune to the element and primarily uses it to confirm the death of his opponents, spewing it from his skull while unmasked. He is very versatile with this element, for he can summon it under his opponent, light himself up with hellfire to create a damaging aura of flames and hurl fireballs that can explode. His other abilities include necromancy and summoning. After being betrayed by the Elder Gods when they resurrected his clan as undead, he still found use with his undead comrades known as Hellspawns, who are capable of summoning hellfire as well. His summoning abilities allow him to call upon demonic minons that can self-destruct and floating skull creatures that breathe hellfire and spew explosive projectiles. As a spectre, Scorpion is immune to death as his soul is still bound by revenge, allowing him to endlessly chase his targets until they have been silenced. He is capable of resurrection (even if his physical body is fully destroyed) as demonstrated in ''Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance ''where he was supposedly killed by Quan Chi when he kicked him into a pool of acid in the map Acid Bath, but later returned to life in order to find the Deadly Alliance and their minions. He also came back to life in the ''Mortal Kombat X ''comic series after Havik brutally killed him by destroying his chest and lungs. Scorpion has ability to teleport and can activate this ability without doing a gesture but by doing a mere thought instead, often used in the form of surprise or ambush attacks, and can open portals to the Netherrealm at will. The scope of Scorpion's powers depend on how long he remains in his abode, the Netherrealm. This proved advantageous when he pursued Quan Chi in the depths of hell, whose magic is diminished by the power and nature of the realm. After being fully resurrected, it's revealed in the ''Mortal Kombat X comic series that Scorpion's wraith powers and hellfire depend on his own emotional pain, as he must relive his greatest shame (the destruction of his family and clan) or witness his allies suffering (Takeda seemingly dying) in order to use it. By doing so, Hanzo becomes more wraith like, surrounded by hellfire, and his powers increase tremendously to the point they can even exceed deities in combat like Raiden. Although powerful, there is a drawback to every time Hanzo uses his powers; if he uses hellfire for too long, he risks being consumed by it, destroying his existence. Along with this, Hanzo's Scorpion persona can overtake him, resulting in him acting less reasonable and more hostile. Like many ninjas, Scorpion is well-versed in the art of armed kombat. He has wielded various weapons throughout the tournaments, from axes to the most recent twin Ninjato. His most recurring weapon is the Spear, a kunai attached to a sturdy rope, representing Scorpion's "stinger". At times, the spear is empowered with hellfire for more power. Various depictions of the spear had been made before Deadly Alliance. It was shown as a chain tied to a mace in the comics. His spear was a sentient, serpentine creature that spawned from within his hand during the films. He is empowered by the Elder Gods to defeat Onaga in Deception. However, Shujinko slays Onaga before he gets the chance. In the latest installment, Mortal Kombat 11, Scorpion has gained new powers and abilities. He can burn away his own flesh, revealing a fiery skeleton that can phase through physical matter and burn (sometimes vaporize) anything he touches, making him difficult to harm physically. This implies that he has a powerful healing factor that can regenerate all of the flesh he burnt away. Scorpion can also manipulate wind to create a fiery tornado of hellfire, although it is unknown if this ability can be used for combat. His teleport can now produce afterimages that act like solid duplicates as shown in one of his moves where he leaves an afterimage behind to hold the opponent's arm before disintegrating. He can also create afterimages to trick opponents of his next move. * Spear: Sending out a rope or metal chain with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move often follows the words, "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!" (In Shaolin Monks, he —albeit rarely— says profane versions of both phrases). This is Scorpion's famous signature move. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to be used as a whip-like weapon. It is most likely based of a Chinese weapon known as the Rope Dart/Shéng biāo, which is known to be very hard to use, let alone master. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:TE, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX, MK11) ** In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Flame Spear. Scorpion launches two spears at the same time, both covered in hellfire, and is armoured while launching them. It also executes slightly faster. ** In MKX, the enhanced version is called Double Spear and makes Scorpion launch two spears at the same time. However, it's not armored like in MK 2011. At the moment the spears hit the enemy, it can be enhanced once again to send a surge of flames down the length of the chains, lighting the opponent on fire and stunning them. ** In MK11, the move has to be amplified to stun, whereas the normal version forces a side switch and knocks the opponent down. * Hellfire Punch: Teleporting behind his opponent, Scorpion strikes them with a punch. Called the Teleport Attack in Deception and Unchained; Scorpion gained this attack as a kick instead of a punch, however he regained this attack as a punch in Armageddon, whilst the kick form of this attack is given to Chameleon. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to leave behind a burst of fire when he vanishes. He can also perform it in the air. Also, he has a variation without teleport, going forward to the opponent instead of attacking them in the back. In MK (2011) and MKX, the move is known as Teleport. In MKX, it can be faked by making Scorpion teleport back to the edge of the screen or behind his opponent, without actually making a hit. Also in MKX, he will hit the enemy with a kick if it's performed on the ground or a punch if performed in the air. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX, MK11) ** Both in MK 2011 and MKX, the enhanced version is called Flameport, and adds a flaming uppercut after he hits the opponent. ** In MKX, the uppercut allows Scorpion to juggle the enemy if it hits. As with his normal Teleport in this game, he will uppercut the enemy with a second kick if it's performed on the ground or a second punch if it's performed in the air. * Leg Takedown: Scorpion trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown. In MKvsDCU, it is called Hellish Slide and Scorpion trips the opponent simply using the slide motion. In MK (2011) and MKX this move is called Takedown. (MKII, MK:SM, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) ** Both in MK 2011 and MKX, the enhanced version is called Takeout. It does more damage, grabs the opponent's legs faster and from a greater distance. In MKX, it also has armor. * Air Throw: Scorpion throws his opponent to the ground while in the air. In MK11, it is called Demon Slam'and has Scorpion stab the opponent with his sword after throwing them to the ground. (''MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM, MK 2011, MK11) ** In MK11, amplifying '''Demon Slam will have Scorpion summon hellfire to burn the opponent's face before stabbing them, dealing increased damage. * Fire Breath: Removing his mask to show his flaming skull, Scorpion spews fire on his opponent. In MK11, it is called Demon Breath and has Scorpion's head turn into a flaming skull instead of taking off his mask. (MK4, MKG, MK:SM, MK11) ** In MK11, the amplified version has Scorpion spew more flames on his opponent, dealing increased damage. * Hellfire: Scorpion summons the fires of Hell to burn his opponent from underneath. In MK (2011) this move is called Demon Fire. (MK:DA, MK:TE, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX - Hellfire Variation) ** In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Hell Fire and in MKX, it is called Hell-Ferno. In both games it has a wider area and does more damage. * Flaming Backflip Kick: Scorpion performs a backflip kick followed by a trail of fire. In MK (2011) this move returned as part of one of his combos. In MKX, it is used as his Breaker attack. (MK:DA, MK:TE, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK:SM, MK 2011) * Inner Flames: Scorpion creates flames of hellfire all around his body that damages anyone who comes into direct contact with him, even during a special move. (MKvsDCU) * Flame Aura: Scorpion lights himself on fire, gaining a temporary damaging aura of flames. At close range, the initial flare will light the opponent on fire as well. (MKX - Hellfire Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Burner and lasts for a longer time while dealing increased damage. * Fire Ball: Scorpion throws a ball of hellfire at the opponent. This can be delayed or run-canceled. (MKX - Hellfire variation) ** The enhanced version is called Hell Ball and is more damaging. It also has the ability to cancel an enemy's projectile, should it come in contact with one. * Minion Grab: Scorpion summons his minion to erupt from the floor right below the opponent, grabbing their legs to stun them. (MKX - Inferno Variation) ** The enhanced version, called Minion Hold, activates slightly faster and can also allow the Minion to grab opponents during a combo that usually are not grabbed with Minion Grab. * Minion Charge: Scorpion commands his minion to spawn behind the opponent and strike their back. (MKX - Inferno Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Minion Slam and has increased damage. * Minion Drop: Scorpion commands his minion to appear in front and above his opponent to hit them with an overhead kick. (MKX - Inferno Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Minion Strike and has increased damage and makes the minion knock the opponent to the ground. * Tactical Extraction: Scorpion saves a teammate from a death blow by teleporting in and sucker punching the opponent. Scorpion's Spec Ops teammates also steal power on tag-in. Scorpion only saves his teammates from one death blow. (MKX Mobile - Spec Ops Card) * Tag-In Attack:'' ''When Scorpion tags in, he sucker punches the opponent with a teleport punch. (MKX Mobile - Spec Ops Card) * Judgement: Scorpion kicks his opponents shin, then performs a spinning slash attack. He then summons a large log and smacks the opponent in the face before slamming it on their head, knocking them top the ground. Scorpion is then given a heal-over-time buff. (MKX Mobile - Spec Ops Card) * Burning Assault: 'Scorpion performs a backflip, throwing a fireball at the opponent, leaving them in a daze before launching his Kunai at the opponent. If it successfully connects, Scorpion will ignite the chain causing a fireball to travel and set the opponent on fire, applying a fire damage-over-time debuff. ''(MKX Mobile - Hanzo Hasashi Card) * 'Demon Dash: '''Scorpion incinerates the flesh and clothing off of his body, turning into a fiery skeleton as he dashes through his opponent, grabbing them by the neck then punishing them with a burst of Nether Flame. (''MK11) * 'Death Spin: '''Scorpion spins his spear around his body causing a multi-hitting attack. (''MK11) * 'Death Spear Kombo: '''Scorpion can perform two new kombos involving his spear. (''MK11) ** Scorpion throws two punches, and backstabs the opponent with his spear while they are knocked down. He kicks them away then yanks the opponent towards him, then steps on the spear's chain to slam the opponent down. ** Scorpion kicks the opponent, then slashes them with his spear two times, with the second spin tripping the opponent. * 'Air Sin Blade: '''Scorpion can perform an additional aerial attack that utilizes him slashing an airborne opponent with his deadly katana. (''MK11) * 'Burning Spear: '''Scorpion ignites his spear, increasing damage on all spear attacks. Amplifying the move creates a burst of Nether Flame around him. (''MK11) * 'Misery Blade: '''Scorpion enters a stance, slowly unsheathes his katana and gains a series of new attacks that come from his swords. Amplifying any of the moves can allow Scorpion to trick the opponent with an illusion of an attack he isn't supposed to do, with the real attack following after it. (''MK11) ** Scorpion raises his sword and stabs the opponent from above, knocking them down face first. ** Scorpion slashes his opponent's legs, knocking them down head first. ** Scorpion quickly hits his opponent with the butt of his katana. * '''X-Ray Move - Scorpion Sting: Scorpion teleports underneath some flames and re-appears behind his opponent, punching them in the groin before punching them again in the side of the face, breaking their skull and knocking them down. He walks over and tramples on their chest, cracking and breaking their ribs. (MK 2011) * X-Ray Move - From Hell: Scorpion flies through the opponent and grabs them. Firstly, he delivers a knee to the jaw, thus breaking it and sending them into the air. Next, he fires one spear into the opponent's abdomen and the second one his opponent's skull, puncturing it. Lastly, he violently pulls back, sending his foe headfirst onto the ground, partially cracking their skull and breaking their neck. (MKX) * Fatal Blow: 'Scorpion slices his opponent with his sword and plunges his spears into their eyes. He then kicks them away, only to pull them back and bury the spears deeper into their head with a kick. Finally he slams the opponent's head into the ground, pushing the spear tips through the back of their skull. (''MK11) * 'Knee Launch: '''Scorpion grabs his opponent, punches them in the gut twice, and hits them with a big knee to the face knocking them away. In ''Armageddon, he grabs his opponent, hits them with a big knee to the head popping them up in the air, he then draws his spear and shouts: "GET OVER HERE!", pulling them back down and ending with a kick to the face to knock them down. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) * '''Free-Fall Super Move: Scorpion stabs his spear into his opponent's chest, swings them behind him, and throws them to the ground. (MKvsDCU) * Throw: Scorpion stabs his spear into his opponent's throat and then either kicks them away (Forward Throw) or tosses them back. (MK 2011) * Throw: Scorpion slashes his opponent's throat and abdomen with his kunai before knocking them away with a flaming uppercut. (MKX) * Doom Blade: '''Scorpion slashes his opponent with both his swords, causing them to bounce for extended combos. This replaces '''Crushing Blow in the Ninjutsu variation. (MKX - Ninjutsu Variation) * Doom Slice: Scorpion slices upward with his sword to juggle his opponent. This replaces Flame Fist in the Ninjutsu variation.'' (''MKX - Ninjutsu Variation) * Hanzo Hasashi Kombo-Ender 1: 'Scorpion does a frontflip, slicing his opponent with his swords, knocking them to the ground, ending his current combo. (''MKX Mobile - Hanzo Hasashi Card) * '''Hanzo Hasashi Kombo-Ender 2: Scorpion performs a flaming, overhead stomp to the opponent knocking them down then stabbing the downed opponent in the back with his sword, ending his current combo. (MKX Mobile - Hanzo Hasashi Card) * Throw (Forward): Scorpion turns his opponent around, then takes his kunai to stab them in the shoulder, then in the abdomen and finishing with a sidewards slash which causes the opponent to collapse. (MK11) * Throw (Backward): Scorpion grabs the opponent and faces the screen, then kicks them in the knee, breaking it, then teleporting away while leaving behind an afterimage to restrain the opponent before coming back to kick the still standing opponent to the other side. (MK11) * Toasty!: Scorpion's signature Fatality. Scorpion takes off his mask, revealing a skull face (in MK:SM, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, and MKX, there is fire around the skull), and breathes a long stream of fire at his opponent, burning them alive (usually resulting in Dan Forden saying "Toasty!"; in Mortal Kombat 4 Forden will say "Toasty! 3D!" owing to it being transferred to a new graphic dimension). For an unknown reason in Shaolin Monks, it was renamed to Flame, although Forden still says "Toasty!" afterwards at random. The fate of the opponent's body has varied in each game that features this Fatality. In MK, the opponent was merely reduced to a skeleton instantly which then fell to its knees. In MKII and MK:SM, the opponent would flail their arms in agony for a few moments before exploding. In UMK3, the opponent's skeleton would burn for a few moments before crumbling into a pile of charred bone. In MK4 however, the opponent's skin would merely burn without removal of flesh as they run around aimlessly before falling to their knees. In MK 2011, the opponent screams in agony as their flesh slowly burns off. In MKX, it is a mix between MK 2011 (with the opponent screaming in pain) and MK (the opponent is reduced to a skeleton, but falling over instead of onto their knees). (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) ** In MK 2011, this Fatality is may be utilized via a DLC code or by purchasing the Komplete Edition of the game. ** In MKX,'' this Fatality is available with the free download Klassic Fatality Pack 1. * '''Spear Slice:' Scorpion takes out his signature kunai, slits his opponent's throat, then slices the unlucky individual straight through the hip, their torso falling to the ground. In MK:SM, this was changed to a backhand followed by Scorpion stabbing the opponent with the kunai, then ripping the opponent's body across the blade embedded in their stomach. Scorpion rips the torso off, then raises it in victory in this version. (MKII, MK:SM) * Annihilation: Scorpion goes into his victory pose as the ground begins to shake violently. Moments later, he and his opponent are automatically transported to Scorpion's Lair where numerous of his dead Shirai Ryu clan members rise from the ground to utterly destroy the opponent. The Fatality is presumed to be brutal enough to fade to black as the opponent is beaten before a splat and an intense scream is heard. In the console ports of UMK3, instead of an army of Scorpion clones coming to maul the opponent, the opponent is immolated by no visible means upon arriving the Netherrealm. (UMK3, MKT) ** Scorpion goes into his victory pose as the ground begins to shake violently. Moments later, he and his opponent are automatically transported to Scorpion's Lair and automatically opponent burning alive. (UMK3) (Sega Genesis version only) * Hand from Hell: Scorpion raises his hand to summon a giant, fiery, skeletal hand that grabs the opponent and drags them to Hell, immolating them in the process. (MKT) * Scorpion Sting: Scorpion morphs into a giant scorpion, stabs the victim with the stinger, and rips their torso with his tail. This was most likely added due to fan complaints that Scorpion received a penguin morph for his Animality instead of his namesake creature, which Sheeva, for some reason, already had. (MK4, MKG) * Spear Shot: Scorpion tosses his spear at the opponent's head. As the kunai is lodged in it, Scorpion begins to slightly pull on the rope a few times, then pulls one last violent tug, causing their head to break off. In the Game Boy Advance version, the kunai is lodged into opponent's upper torso and the move ends with an organ being ripped out. (MK:DA, MK:TE) * Spine Rip: Borrowed wholesale from his rival Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero, and with an ironic twist, Scorpion plunges his hand into the victim's neck and promptly rips the head off with the spine still attached. (MK:D, MK:U) ** This Fatality is used by Scorpion to kill Sub-Zero off-screen in Raiden's vision in Mortal Kombat (2011)'s Story Mode. It cannot be used during gameplay, however. * Hellish Dismemberment: Scorpion fires his Spear to rip off the opponent's arm. He fires it off once more to rip off a leg. As the victim pleads for mercy saying, "No. No! NO!!" Scorpion slowly walks over to the opponent, holds their head and promptly snaps their neck, swiftly ending their life. (MK:D, MK:U) * Boss Fatality: Scorpion shoots a spear into the victim which pushes and makes them fall into lava. After this he pulls the spear back and tosses it with the victim until it hits one of the columns with bloody skeletons. The skeletons then rip the victim apart. Both Scorpion and Inferno Scorpion do this as a Boss Fatality. (MK:SM) * Lava Pool: Scorpion manifests a pool of lava below him and descends into it whilst a second drags the opponent in as the victim is burned by the hellfire. Moments later, the body is thrown back out of the pit, now reduced to a skeleton. (MKvsDCU) * Split Decision: Scorpion unsheathes his sword and slashes his opponent through the waist. He then cuts his opponent's neck and delivers a powerful side-kick into their torso. As the head comes falling down, he slices it vertically in half. (MK 2011) * Nether Gates: Scorpion takes out his spear and stabs his opponent in the chest, then wraps it around the opponent's neck. He then opens up a portal leading to the Netherrealm behind them, and kicks them in it. Afterwards, a portal opens up above him. His opponent falls out of it, their skin is melted off as they are now suspended in midair by Scorpion's spear in a position resemblant to hanging. (MK 2011) * Stop Ahead: Scorpion emits a ball of flames from his hand and fires it through his opponent's chest. Afterwards, the victim's still-beating heart starts dangling from the gaping hole, and the opponent falls to their knees. Scorpion summons his sword and slices off his victim's face, exposing the cut brain and tongue as the face slides off. The opponent then falls down, making their brain slide out. If this Fatality is performed on masked characters (with the exception of Erron Black, Torr, Jason Voorhees, Predator, Tremor, and Leatherface), their mask breaks off, revealing their face before the face slides off. (MKX) * Who's Next?: Scorpion summons a pillar behind him and throws his spear into his opponent's head. He then pulls out his victim's head, throws it against the pillar and impales it there with his sword. This Fatality was first seen in the Mortal Kombat X announce trailer, where Scorpion uses a tree instead of a pillar to impale the severed head on. (MKX) * You're Next: 'Scorpion covers his entire body with hellfire and lunges towards his opponent, barreling through their midsection in a spray of gore, leaving only their spine intact. As the opponent looks at their wounds and exposed spine in shock, Scorpion unsheathes his sword and decapitates the opponent, then kicks their head into the air and fires his spear toward it, piercing through the forcibly opened mouth. This Fatality was first seen in the ''Mortal Kombat 11 announce trailer. (MK11) * 'Chain Reaction: '''Scorpion throws his spear into the opponent's chest and starts overheating it. He flips over the opponent's head and dives into the ground, vertically wrapping the blazing chain around the opponent. As he emerges back from the ground in front of his victim, Scorpion snaps the cooked chain like a whip, vertically bisecting the victim's body. (''MK11) * '''Get Over Here: Scorpion performs a Double Spear and enhances the attack again, sending Hellfire to the opponent which obliterates their torso into a charred skeleton. (MKX) * Shirai Ryu Fire: Scorpion performs an Air Flameport, decapitating the opponent with a flaming uppercut. (MKX) * Just a Scratch: Scorpion performs a Doom Blade and slices off the opponent's arms, causing them to bleed out. (MKX - Ninjutsu Variation) * Nether Hole: Scorpion, while surrounded in a Flame Aura, throws a Hell Ball at the opponent, leaving a huge gaping hole in their chest. (MKX - Hellfire Variation) * Little Devil: Scorpion does a Minion Grab, calling out his minion to grab the opponent's leg. After a while, it self destructs, leaving the opponent's body to be burned to ash, excluding the head, which falls back down shortly after. (MKX - Inferno Variation) * Trial by Fire: '''Scorpion performs his '''Throw, only this time, he slices their throat and abdomen open before delivering a fiery uppercut that cause their head to explode. (MKX - Secret) * Ashes: Scorpion does his backward Throw, breaks their knee and then their arm on the corresponding side before grabbing them behind their neck and thrusts them up so hard it causes their entire spine to burst out of their back. (MK11) * BURN: Scorpion performs his Demon Breath, incinerating the opponent and causing them to be reduced to a skeleton, which later collapses into a pile of bones with their skull on top. (MK11) * Friendship #1: Scorpion Doll Sale: Scorpion whips out a Scorpion doll and text appears on the screen saying "Buy a Scorpion Doll." (MKII) * Friendship #2: Skull-in-the-Box: Scorpion winds up a box which makes a giant skull pop out of it scaring off his opponent. (UMK3, MKT) * Animality: Atomic Egg: Scorpion turns into a penguin and lays an egg under the opponent, which explodes and takes the opponent with it. (UMK3, MKT) * Hara-Kiri: Neck Snap: Scorpion kneels on the ground, turns his head one direction, and twists his neck in the other direction, snapping it. (MK:D, MK:U) * Multality: Raise Hell: Scorpion raises his arms up to summon the fires of Hell as his opponents are burned in agony, who then explode shortly after. (MK:SM) * Brutality: Searing Blade: Scorpion envelopes himself in flames, and slices & dices nearby opponents and then cuts off their heads. (MK:SM) * Babality: Scorpion shouts (in a high pitched voice) "GET OVER HERE!" and uses the Spear, which causes him to fly with it before landing. He then cries and throws a tantrum. (MK 2011) Scorpion appears in the first Mortal Kombat movie as one of Shang Tsung's guardians. He was portrayed by Chris Casamassa, with Ed Boon providing the voice. He engages in combat with Johnny Cage in a forest before teleporting both Cage and himself to his lair in the Netherrealm and coming close to victory, but he is ultimately defeated after Cage finds several weapons scattered among the skeletal corpses in the lair, and uses them to his advantage to win the duel. Scorpion's signature spear move in the movie was changed to a living metal snake-like entity that shot from a slit in his palm, and could fly to a limited extent. Although he is not explicitly labeled as undead, he does tear off his mask to reveal nothing but a skull, and subsequently attempts to burn Cage to death by using his Toasty! F'atality, though Cage manages to have it blocked by a shield and destroys Scorpion with both the shield and a spear. Though both he and the elder Sub-Zero are shown fighting for the same side in the tournament, their rivalry is briefly mentioned by Shang Tsung early in the film. In the animated film ''Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins, Scorpion was again depicted as a guardian of Shang Tsung opposite the elder Sub-Zero. On the sorcerer's orders, the duo fought Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade, and were almost successful in finishing them, until Raiden intervened and put the fight to a halt. The history between Scorpion and Sub-Zero was explored during the course of the film. Scorpion also appears briefly in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, played by J.J. Perry and again voiced by Ed Boon, as a servant of Shao Kahn. He duels the younger Sub-Zero and incapacitates him before kidnapping Kitana on Kahn's orders. His rope-spear move was further modified into two smaller living metal entities that shot from his hand. The 2010 film pitch Mortal Kombat: Rebirth features Scorpion as a main character, employed by Jackson Briggs and Sonya Blade to assassinate Baraka, Reptile and Shang Tsung in exchange for the opportunity to fight Sub-Zero. In this incarnation, he was portrayed by Ian Anthony Dale. In keeping with the pitch's technique of altering the games' storyline, it is said that Scorpion killed the older Sub-Zero. The pitch ends with him discarding his real name as Hanzo Hasashi and taking up the name 'Scorpion'. His signature spear was seen is the flashback of him killing the elder brother of Sub-Zero. Ian Anthony Dale reprises his role as Scorpion in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. In Legacy, Hanzo Hasashi is a skilled assassin and general of the Shirai Ryu. Unlike most appearances, this series has him speaking his native language of Japanese. His skills with the kunai earned his the nickname "The Scorpion". He is also revealed to have a son named Jubei, and a wife named Kara. Originally, he and Bi Han were very close friends and often sparred together on the outskirts of the two clan's turfs, until one day, the two were discovered by their fathers and forced to never come into contact with one another. Many years later when both Hanzo and Bi-Han succeeded their fathers as general and worked to form a peaceful co-existence between the two clans, one of the steps taking being a neutral pathway accessible to both clans. However, relations between the two clans still prove to be shaky when Jubei wanders too far off and encounters Kuai Liang who appears to threaten and question as to why he approached Lin Kuei grounds when he is confronted by Hanzo. Hanzo convinces him to release his son and threatens to warn his older brother of this turn of events. Sick of being in his brother's shadow as well as being looked down by Hanzo, he and his men attack him, though this results in Kuai Liang's death. Later on, Hanzo and Bi-Han meet face to face for the first time in years, the two apologizing for everything that has transpired between the two and that no matter what happens, the two would remain close friends. With their friendship, both generals agreed that this would be the final time blood would be spilled between the two and shake hands, attempting to strengthen the bond between the clans. Sometime after, Jubei dreams of joining the Shirai Ryu and becoming a general just like his father. Hanzo agrees to train Jubei and achieve his dream. Hanzo, his wife and Jubei are all eating dinner when Hanzo's wife mentions the Shogun's arrival. Jubei is to sing for the Shogun, and eventually is asked to practice by Hanzo. While Jubei practices his song, Hanzo's wife discusses Jubei's dreams. Hanzo agrees that Jubei should have a new dream and will not allow Jubei to join the Shirai Ryu. During dinner, two assassins appear and say that the Shogun has appeared earlier than expected, and Hanzo's presence has been requested by the Grand Master. As Hanzo leaves to get changed, the eyes of the assassins glow blue, signifying their allegiance to the rival Lin Kuei clan. Hanzo leaves to find the Grand Master, only to find his throne in the middle of the road, with the Grand Master frozen to the throne. Behind Hanzo appears Bi-Han (Sub-Zero), who attacks Hanzo and throws him through the throne, shattering the Grand Master. Bi-Han reveals that without Hanzo’s presence at his home village, it is unprotected. Assassins break into Hanzo's home and capture his wife as Jubei hides. He witnesses two assassins kill his mother. He then turns to see his father's spare kunai as an assassin approaches him. Meanwhile, Hanzo and Bi-Han engage in brutal hand-to-hand combat, in which Bi-Han dominates. He knocks Hanzo down and attempts to impale him by creating ice spikes from the ground below. Hanzo evades them, just as Bi-Han creates an ice ball that he fires at Hanzo. Hanzo dodges the attack and catches Bi-Han off-guard with his kunai before pulling Bi-Han towards himself and knocking him out. Removing his mask, Hanzo hears Jubei's cries for help from his father as he is pulled into the darkness. Hanzo immediately runs towards his village, as Bi-Han regains consciousness. Soon, Hanzo arrives at the outskirts of the village and finds the corpse of half a dozen dead villagers. He runs to his home, only to arrive too late: his wife and son have been killed. Dropping to his knees in emotional agony and despair, Hanzo is caught off-guard as Bi-Han impales him. As he slowly freezes Hanzo, Bi-Han mocks Hanzo’s clan as being inferior, and his family to rot in the afterlife alongside him. Hanzo is completely submerged in ice and is killed. Shang Tsung approaches Bi-Han, clarifying that the village has been cleared. Suddenly, Bi-Han morphs back to the sorcerer Quan Chi, revealing that the attack on the village in part of the Lin Kuei clan was a ruse. Shang Tsung questions Quan Chi as to how easily Hanzo could be persuaded to fight on their side. Quan Chi notes that Hanzo's honour demands vengeance, and his thirst for revenge should cloud any suspicion. Quan Chi then resurrects Hanzo to fight for the Netherrealm in the Mortal Kombat tournament, and in return, Quan Chi will help him find Sub-Zero and have his revenge. Hanzo emerges from the ice as his eyes turn white and he takes on the name: Scorpion. Scorpion later arrives at the Mortal Kombat tournament as requested and waits for Sub-Zero to arrive. He finally encounters his perceived traitor with the intent of killing him. Too consumed by his revenge, he engages him in kombat, refusing to listen to Sub-Zero's claims of deception. The battle ends with Scorpion killing him by using, ironically, Sub-Zero's 'Spine Rip '''fatality, and raising Bi-Han head high above his own in victory. Scorpion appears voiced by Ron Perlman in the second episode of ''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, titled Sting of the Scorpion, in which he led an invasion of undead warriors against Earthrealm. He defeated the younger Sub-Zero in combat, but was ultimately taken down by Liu Kang. He also appeared in several episodes of Mortal Kombat: Conquest, again played by Casamassa, with an origin unrelated to the games. The seductive Vorpax guided Shang Tsung to a hidden recess in Outworld's cobalt mines which held a mystical emperor scorpion called the Scorpio. Shang Tsung unleashed the warrior soul trapped within it, which possessed Takeda, a guard for the Reyland family. Kung Lao was forced to fight the warrior and sent him to Hell once Scorpion killed his love, Jen Reyland. Scorpion was later resurrected by Shao Kahn, and built an organization of assassins for the Emperor, of whom Siro's brother was briefly a member. His last known deed was a reluctant partnership with the Lin Kuei to kill Kung Lao. It dissolved with the deaths of people close to him and Sub-Zero, and the two warriors ferociously battled each other to a draw, before the intervention of Kung Lao forced Scorpion to flee. He employed the living hand creature from the films rather than a spear. Scorpion is one of the main characters in the Malibu Comics series. Despite the game's portrayal of him as a neutral character, the comics portrays Scorpion as an unwillingly evil entity: a specter consumed by revenge against Sub-Zero, decided to kill those close to him as well before killing him personally. He appears to have a slight sign of friendship with Kano. During the first four issues of Blood & Thunder, Scorpion stalked Sub-Zero while reminding him he returned to kill him. Sub-Zero later realized Scorpion's power was fueled by his fears, so he overcome them and freeze-shatter the specter, only to force him to seek more power in the form of the Thao The Zhan. During the Tournament Edition final issue, he has a short fight with Kitana (who stopped him from murdering an unconscious Sub-Zero) which ends with his demise, and despite his past claims that killing him again would mean the end of his existence, that didn't stop him from reappearing shortly after Goro answers the last question of the Tao Te Zhan. During the Battlewave series, Shao Kahn returns Scorpion to the living world using a mystical gem named the Deathstone, which also allowed him to resurrect an army of undead soldiers under his control. Scorpion would turn into Shao Kahn's general, and his army would replace the mutants that engrossed his ranks. Scorpion played the antagonist role in Baraka's single issue Babality, in which he was ordered to kill a baby mutant under his care. The joined forces of Noob Saibot and Baraka stopped his plans and shattered the stone, though he kept one fragment still useful. Scorpion played in Shao Kahn's side during the second tournament for the Medallion. He killed Siang after hearing his story (stating "Only the dead are free") and then confronted Sub-Zero at the finish line. Despite Sub-Zero's speech about winning in a fair fight and that revenge would only serve to downgrade him more, Scorpion threw a scorching flame breath when he turned around, killing his rival, though not before he reached the medallion and the victory to Earthrealm's team. Scorpion is depicted in Jeff Rovin's non-canon Mortal Kombat novel (published in 1995 to coincide with the release of the movie) as being the combination of sorts of a father and a son, contrary to his game origins as "Hanzo Hasashi". The father, named Yong Park, was disemboweled by Sub-Zero before his family. The demigod Yu allowed Yong the opportunity to seek revenge, and Yong's spirit was permitted to merge with his son Tsui Park's body, in order to seek revenge under the form of Scorpion. * "Don't bother worrying about escape." (to the elder Sub-Zero when meeting him in the Netherrealm) * "I am a dead man, but somehow you retained your mortality, which means you are vulnerable to death. I am Scorpion! You killed me in cold blood!" (to the elder Sub-Zero after he became a wraith) * "You could have let me live." (to the elder Sub-Zero) * "But my clan and family would still be alive!" (to the elder Sub-Zero) * "It wasn't enough to kill me! You had to destroy every last remnant of my being, including my wife and child!"(to the elder Sub-Zero) * "Words will not save you, Lin Kuei warrior!" (to the elder Sub-Zero) * "You cannot kill a dead man! You have defeated my physical form when my soul is eternal! You will pay for the massacre of my clan and family! ''(to Sub-Zero when he is defeated by him) * ''"By defeating you, Sub-Zero, I have avenged the death of my family and clan. Now my soul can finally rest." ''(to Sub-Zero, after beating him) * ''If you are not the murderer... then who is? ''(learning that Sub-Zero did not kill his family and clan) * ''"Never!!!" (to Quan Chi after he says he must send Scorpion to the Netherrealm) * "My clan will see you dead!" (when the player strikes him, during Konquest Mode) * "Unless you have knowledge of the sorcerer Quan Chi's whereabouts, do not waste my time, stranger." (to Shujinko when meeting him in the Netherrealm) * "It would seem that you have already regained some of the Netherrealm's dark taint. What price do you ask?" (to Shujinko when he offers his aid to find Quan Chi) * "Teaching you the dark rage that has consumed me since my death will only serve to delay my vengeance upon Quan Chi. I refuse your offer!" (to Shujinko) * "Your argument has merit. Very well. I will teach you my kombat skills. I warn you, however: The rage of Scorpion burns deeply." (accepting Shujinko's aid) * "Quan Chi killed my family and clan and then deceived me into believing Sub-Zero was their murderer. I have been corrupted by Quan Chi's wickedness. Now it is his turn to suffer." (to Shujinko after teaching Shujinko his skills) * "And one that will be lifted once I have destroyed the evil sorcerer. Go now and search for Quan Chi." (to Shujinko about his burden) * "I sent him." (when Shujinko finds Quan Chi) * "You thought you could elude me here? In the lower reaches of the Netherrealm, my strength increases while yours fades. I will make you suffer for killing my family and clan!" (when he faces Quan Chi) * "There is no where you can run, sorcerer. I will have my revenge! I will torment you forever, sorcerer!" (to Quan Chi when he attempts to escape) * "Come here!" (when beating Quan Chi in the Netherrealm) * "What is ending is your meddling in the affairs of the Elder Gods, mortal!" (to Shujinko in the Nexus) * "Yes... and I remember you as well. We met in the Netherrealm. I taught you my fighting skills. Now I will give you your final lesson. FIGHT!" (when he faces Shujinko) * "And they will all die here!" (to Taven about the upcoming Battle of Armageddon) * "I am Scorpion. I seek revenge!" (to Taven) * "Against the Elder Gods. They betrayed me. As reward for doing their bidding, they promised to resurrect my clan. They are no longer dead -- they are the undead! For this treachery I will eliminate the Elder Gods' only means of saving the realms from Armageddon. I will destroy both your brother and you." (explaining his vendetta to Taven) * "I will not let you pass! Prepare to face me in Hell!" (to Taven before he fights him) * "You allowed Sub-Zero to escape! Now you will suffer my wrath!" ''(To Liu Kang) * ''"What sorcery is this?" * "Sub-Zero! Coward... First you hide behind others, now you hide behind an illusion?!" ''(To Batman) * ''"There is no escape from Scorpion! Fight!" * "The princess. Where is she?" ''(To The Joker) * ''"You will pay for that... with your life!" * "I am Scorpion. I seek the princess." ''(To Wonder Woman) * ''"You are not the princess I seek." * "You cannot harm me, but I will show you the meaning of pain!" * "The princess is not here." * "She is near..." * "The princess. If you know where she is, you will deliver her to me." (To Superman) * "Sorcery. Surrender the princess..." * "...or die!" * "Kitana, you will come with me." ''(To Kitana) * ''"Dark Kahn?" * "Quan Chi... I have found her!" ''(To Quan Chi) * ''"Vengeance will be mine!" (Battle Cry) * "GET OVER HERE!" (1st scream when he attacks with his spear) * "COME HERE!" (2nd scream when he used the spear) * "Where is the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero? He killed my family and clan. I will have his HEAD!" (To Shang Tsung) * "You will regret your impulsiveness." (To Kung Lao) * "You are not yet a warrior." (After defeating Kung Lao) * "I have defeated the challenger, Shang Tsung. I demand Sub-Zero!" * "What do ''you know of my past-?"'' (To Nightwolf) * "You no longer seek retribution? You dishonor your kind. I will honor the memory of my fallen!" (To Nightwolf) * "The 'spirits' have forsaken you, shaman." (After defeating Nightwolf) * "You waste my time, sorcerer!" (To Shang Tsung) * "Sub-Zero deserves death!" (To Raiden) * "My clan may walk the Earth once more..." (To Cyrax and Sektor) * "I will have my revenge, but I will not kill Sub-Zero." * "You! The Shirai Ryu are dead. You will suffer as they did." (to the elder Sub-Zero) * "No... To hell with YOU!" (To Bi-Han) * "This is where I was reborn. This is where YOU will PAY!" (After dragging the Elder Sub-Zero to the Netherrealm) * "I have avenged my family and clan." (After defeating the elder Sub-Zero) * "I... I will not. He has been beaten." (Refusing to kill the elder Sub-Zero) * "What is this?" (When Quan Chi shows him a false vision) * "No... NO!" (Seeing the elder Sub-Zero murder his family) * "You have already lost!" (To Liu Kang) * "What is this? You are not Sub-Zero!" (when confronted by the younger Sub-Zero) * "He had no honor! And you will die as he did!" (Speaking to the younger Sub-Zero about his brother) * "Save your pity." (To Raiden) * "You may address me. I will inform him." (After Raiden asks to speak to Quan Chi) * "Do not talk of my family, Raiden!" * "You speak only with me!" (Refusing to let Raiden speak to Quan Chi) * "You know a great deal about me. So you must know that I surrendered my freedom momentarily." * "Now what you don't seem to know, is that I can have my freedom back whenever I choose." * "So tell me, Detective Briggs, what can you possibly offer me in exchange for my help?" * "That man is dead." * "''Hanzo Hasashi is dead. My name, is '''Scorpion."'' * "Hanzo is dead by your hand. Do you forget your treachery so soon?" ''(To Sub-Zero) * ''"Hanzo is no longer. I am Scorpion! Vengeance will be MINE!" ''(To Sub-Zero) * ''"You gave me your word, murdered me in cold blood..." ''(To Sub-Zero) * ''"Your people slaughtered my clan... slaughtered my family!" ''(To Sub-Zero) * ''"See you in Hell, Bi-Han." ''(To Sub-Zero) * ''"The end is near." (To Johnny Cage) * "Well done. You are now Chujin." (To Takeda Takahashi after his training is complete) * "Your future does not lie with the Shirai Ryu." (To Takeda) * "When I took you in, I promised your father--" (Before Takeda interrupts him) * "Knowing that this would be your reaction, yes." (To Takeda about Kenshi's return) * "Takeda. Your father is not your enemy." * "Takeda, cease! Kenshi did not abandon you. He brought you here for your protection." * "From those who murdered your mother." (To Takeda about his protection) * "Your father has dedicated his life to fighting animals like the Red Dragon. It is they who are without honor."(To Takeda about Kenshi) * "On my command only. Wound. Do not kill." (To his Shirai Ryu ninjas before facing the Special Forces) * "General... I will have Quan Chi." (To Sonya Blade) * "He must die." (To Sonya about Quan Chi) * "Only Quan Chi concerns me." (To Sonya about the undead Earthrealm defenders) * "Then we are at an impasse. Semaru!" (Signaling his clan to attack) * "Quan Chi is mine." (Before facing Sonya) * "I wish you no harm, General Blade." (After defeating Sonya) * "If you value our friendship, you will give me Quan Chi." (To Kenshi) * "Withdraw. Without Sento you are vulnerable." (After incapacitating Kenshi) * "Only Quan Chi's death will abate my anger." (After defeating Johnny Cage) * "That withered sorcerer is the architect of my suffering." (To Kenshi) * "Speak your mind. I do not wish to linger here." ''(To Sub-Zero) * ''"You'll confess what you've long denied? That your clan's hands are soaked in Shirai Ryu blood? In the blood of my family?" (To Sub-Zero) * "I am not interested in Lin Kuei politics, Sub-Zero." * "Frost! The Lin Kuei are still without honor!" (when attacked by Frost) * "For what? More treachery? I will have your head!" (To Sub-Zero) * "Our story ends here, Sub-Zero." (After defeating Sub-Zero and about to kill him) * "What is this?!" (Confused when Sub-Zero stops Frost) * "You spoke of the Lin Kuei's lost honor." (To Sub-Zero) * "Harumi... Satoshi..." (Upon learning the truth of his family's and clan's demise) * "I killed your brother because I thought he..." ''(To Sub-Zero about the death of Bi-Han) * ''"Sektor was wrong. There is a debt to be paid -- and Quan Chi will pay it." (To Sub-Zero) * "Unbind him." (To his Shirai Ryu ninjas about Quan Chi) * "My name... is Hanzo Hasashi!!" (To Quan Chi while telling his real name) * "You killed my wife! My son! And then you burrowed your way into my head. Misdirected my vengeance. Cost me my one chance to have them restored!" (To Quan Chi about his actions) * "Quiet, sorcerer; nothing can help you now!" (To Quan Chi) * "At last, you feel my pain." '' (After defeating Quan Chi) * ''"GET OVER HERE!" ''(Shouting to Quan Chi after piercing his chest with his Kunai) * ''"Blood for blood. Your debt is paid." (After killing Quan Chi) * "Your father... Shinnok's prisoner... at the Sky Temple..." ''(To Cassie Cage while in pain) * Scorpion's name, "Hanzo Hasashi", may be a possible reference to Hanzō Hattori, a famous samurai and ninja during the Japanese Sengoku period. * Scorpion's "''Get Over Here!" and "Come Here!", spear taunts, in all of the Mortal Kombat games and movies, were voiced by MK co-creator Ed Boon himself. Only one of these two taunts were featured in the games when ported from the arcade to the home consoles due to memory constraints. They are some of the most recognizable catchphrases in the fighting game genre. ** During an interview, Boon was asked why Scorpion shouts "Get over here!" when performing his spear move, he replied that he thinks it is just comical for the "tough-guy, hellspawn" Scorpion to say something as random as that. ** Despite Boon having voiced the lines in all of their appearances, their creation is said to be attibuted to MK actor Richard Divizio, who says he was the first one to claim the phrase during the production of the first Mortal Kombat. 4 * Dan Forden is responsible for the call of "Toasty" in relation to Scorpion. This originated in Mortal Kombat II, when a special input allowed Scorpion's Toasty! fatality to be performed anywhere. The message "Toasty!", would then be shown. In Mortal Kombat 4, Dan Forden screams out, "Toasty! 3D!!", in reference to Scorpion's Fatality displayed in full 3D. Another Dan Forden calling that refers to Scorpion is "Crispy", stated in UMK3 when a player performs the Scorpion's Lair stage fatality. * Due to artistic license taken during the Mortal Kombat films and the cartoon, It was originally believed that Scorpion's spear was actually a snake-like creature spawned from the palm of his hand. In reality, it was a simple kunai thrown from his belt as seen in newer games such as Deadly Alliance and Deception (or in the case of MKvsDCU ''and The Journey Begins,'' launched from a small device on the underside of his gauntlet). * In Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Scorpion occasionally appears in the Master Tower twice. * During gameplay in Versus Mode in Shaolin Monks, after the player unsuccessfully uses his spear attack ten or more times, Scorpion will yell "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" or "GET OVER HERE, BITCH!" when he lands a hit. * After defeating Scorpion in Shaolin Monks, he gets dragged into the lava by skeletons. As his arm goes in, he gives the player a thumbs up. This is a reference to the ending of the 1991 film Terminator 2: Judgment Day, in which the T-800 gives John Connor a thumbs up before he is engulfed by molten metal. * He is the only character whose Hara-Kiri does not draw blood. ** His Hara-Kiri may have been taken from Mortal Kombat: Conquest. * In various interviews, Ed Boon has openly admitted that his favorite character has always been Scorpion, and that any Mortal Kombat game would feel incomplete without Scorpion. While Scorpion was absent from MK3, he was later added to UMK3. * Scorpion shares very similar armor characteristics to Monster in the Konquest Mode of Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat: Unchained. This was rumored to be the cause of Scorpion having an alternate scrapped 'Knight' costume, but in reality was made into a character itself, Monster. * Neither Scorpion or Sub-Zero appear in the Game.com version of Mortal Kombat Trilogy. * When the Elder Sub-Zero died after the first tournament, there was no immediate direct quote or statement, nor was there any strong evidence to prove that Scorpion had in fact done it. ** The release of the official Mortal Kombat II comic book, Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, and Mortal Kombat (2011) revealed that Scorpion had in fact killed Sub-Zero. * Scorpion would always be the first opponent that the player faced in MK Advance. * Scorpion's Toasty! is the Fatality that has appeared in the most Mortal Kombat games, having appeared in ten games. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM, MKvsDCU, MK 2011 ''and ''MKX FEAT. MMX X ENS:MD) * According to the official Mortal Kombat 4 strategy guide, Scorpion (and possibly the Shirai Ryu clan) is from Osaka, Japan. * In a Top 10 list hosted by Screwattack.com, Scorpion was placed at #1 of the best Mortal Kombat''Characters in the ''Mortal Kombat series. Along with this, Watchmojo.com also placed Scorpion #1 on their own list of the Top 10 best Mortal Kombat characters. * In a Top 10 list hosted by Screwattack.com, Scorpion's Spear Shot Fatality was placed at #4 of the best Mortal Kombat Fatalities in the Mortal Kombat series. Screwattack also featured Scorpion in their popular online series Death Battle ''and pitted him against Ryu from ''Street Fighter in a fight to the death, in which he won due to his inability to be killed by physical attacks and his power to bring his opponents to the Netherrealm. * In a Top 10 list hosted by Screwattack.com, Scorpion was placed at #5 of the Best Ninja. * Scorpion was originally given Kano's throw move and Eat Your Heart Out Fatality in Mortal Kombat (2011), as seen during E3 2010. * Scorpion is featured on the NetherRealm Studios logo. * In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, Scorpion has two different costumes (and is also the only one to do so); a padded costume resembling his Mortal Kombat II costume and another resembling his Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 costume. The first costume only appears in cinematics and artwork renders, while the second only appears within gameplay. * In both timelines, Scorpion is the only competitor to kill an opponent (Bi-Han) in the first Mortal Kombat Tournament. * Scorpion makes an appearance in NetherRealm's game, Injustice: Gods Among Us, as a DLC guest character. He comes with an original design provided by famous comic book artist, Jim Lee. ** In Injustice, Batman's grappling hook is used in a way similar to Scorpion's spear. He shouts "Get down here!" when it connects in the air, referencing Scorpion's line, "Get over here!". Batman also uses a slide kick similar to Scorpion's Leg Takedown. ** This would lead to Sub-Zero and Raiden appearing as playable guest characters in the sequel Injustice 2. * As Scorpion is practically the mascot of the Mortal Kombat franchise, parodies of him and references to his lines are abound in popular media: ** A parody character called Sporkion appears in the game Adventure Quest Worlds. ** Scorpion makes a cameo on the TV Show "Drawn Together", performing his Spear attack and Spine Rip Fatality from MK: Deception on Xandir. ** One of the Trophies/Achievements in Tomb Raider (2013) is titled "Get Over Here!". It requires Lara Croft to fire a rope at an opponent then pull them off an edge 5 times. ** In an episode of The Cleveland Show, Cleveland dresses up like Scorpion. ** In Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Bionic Commando protagonist Nathan Spencer's Wire Grapple move has a follow-up in which he can drag the opponent to him much like Scorpion's Spear; furthering the similarities, Spencer shouts "Get over here!" whenever this follow-up is performed. ** In DmC: Devil May Cry, there is a Scorpion easter egg. After Dante learns the Ophion Demon Pull Ability in Mission 2, he says "Get over here!" the first time he uses it. ** The League of Legends character Shen has two alternate skins that reference both Scorpion and Sub-Zero. ** The chain knife weapon and some grapple hooks in Terraria have a tooltip that says Scorpion's famous phrase. ** Pudge from Defense of the Ancients shouts "Get over here!" when hooking an enemy. ** In the 2D indie fighting game Skullgirls Encore, the character Squigly has a special move called "The Silver Chord," where she throws out the tail of her parasite, Leviathan, towards the opponent. Should the attack connect, there is a chance that either Squigly or Leviathan will yell "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!". ** A Moga named Scorpius in the Facebook game Monster Galaxy is heavily inspired by him. Ironically, its element affiliation is ice, as opposed to fire. ** Makoa from Paladins: Champions of the Realm sometimes shouts "Get over here!" when hooking an enemy. * In certain Mortal Kombat X, intros such with Takeda and Tanya, Scorpion will speak Japanese at the end. ** The phrase Scorpion says is "Itami wo kanjiru darou", which means "You will feel the pain" in English. * Scorpion has more skins than any other character in Mortal Kombat X, with a total of 8 different skins. ** He also has the most character cards in the mobile game, with a total of 8 different Scorpions to play as. * Despite being shown to conjure fireballs as early as Deadly Alliance, it never appeared as an in-game technique until Mortal Kombat X. * One of Scorpion's Brutalities in MKX, Just a Scratch is a reverence to the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail. In the movie, there is a character who gets both of his arms cut off, calling the injury "just a scratch". * Scorpion is one of seven characters whose voice actor from the previous game returned for Mortal Kombat X. Others include Raiden, Liu Kang, Kitana, Mileena, Kano, and Quan Chi. * Scorpion's name is mentioned in Injustice 2 by Sub-Zero during interactions with Robin. ** Scorpion is also a non-physical character support in some of the Multiverse towers. *** Additionally, one of Sub-Zero's head pieces has Shirai Ryu in the name, referencing the clans' past rivalry. * Scorpion has made the most appearances in the Mortal Kombat series. * Scorpion is one of four characters with a class unaffiliated with him in the mobile game, this being his Spec Ops card. The other three are Kenshi as an Elder God, Jacqui as a Martial Artist, and Klassic Raiden being an Outworlder and Spec Ops. * Scorpion is one of three characters in the mobile game with the Regeneration buff on his Special 2. The first was Jason Voorhees' Unstoppable card and the second was Mileena's Ravenous card. * Scorpion's Spec Ops card is the only card in the mobile game to use an interactable as a special attack. * Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Jax are currently the only characters who have returned to Human form from being Revenants. ** Scorpion is currently the only Wraith to return to Human form. * So far, Scorpion is the only character restored to retain some abilities from his Revenant form as a Human (teleportation, Hellfire, etc.) * Scorpion and Raiden are the only characters in MKX Mobile to have their Injustice cards as playable cards. * Scorpion is the only character in MKX with three stun abilities, these being his Spear, the second enhanced Double Spear and Minion Grab. ** Leatherface also has a second stun attack, but it is a soft stun which is not a traditional stun attack. * Scorpion's arcade outfit in MKX is never seen in the Story Mode. This is also the same for Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Sub-Zero and Kitana. * Scorpion's Klassic card is one of two Challenge cards added to the Faction Wars store after its initial Challenge. The other is Klassic Sub-Zero. * Scorpion technically has two Klassic Cards in the mobile game as his Klassic card and Hellspawn card use his Klassic outfit from MK3. * Scopion's Klassic card is one of two Scorpion cards where the Spear Special 1 does not stun. The second was his Hellspawn card, which applies a fire damage-over-time debuff. * In MKX, if Scorpion is attacked or knocked away when in the middle of performing his Just a Scratch'''Brutality, Scorpion will stumble backwards, but the opponent's arms will still be cut off, giving the illusion of them getting cut off by thin air. * Scorpion does not actually have to be full-screen distance away to perform his '''Nether Hole Brutality, despite the requirement. * In the mobile game, Scorpion cards whose Spear special that stun would gain power as they dragged the opponent in. This resulted in Scorpion cards repeatedly stunning the opponent without finishing them off. As of Update 1.18, this problem has been corrected. * Due to the damage reduction bonus against Netherrealm cards given to his Hellspawn Diamond card, Scorpion can be granted total immunity to basic damage from Netherrealm opponents. * Even if Scorpion is in his Ninjutsu variation, he will still spawn a sword during his fatalities in MKX despite him having two swords present. This logically makes no sense as to why he spawns the third sword, but could merely be a gameplay mechanic. * His audio was incorrectly used for Quan Chi during Tremor's gameplay trailer. When Playing as Magma Dragoon and Blizzard Wolfang With Storm Eagle Pre-Crash DRAGOON: SCORPION! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE ENTIRE CITY? THAT'S NOT NICE TO STABOOTAGE THE POWER GENERATOR! SCORPION: DO YOU GUYS AND YOUR LEADERS DARE TO FIGHT? YOU KNOW IT'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO OF IT! WOLFANG: THAT IS IT! I WILL FREEZE YOUR SOUL SCORPION: I'LL SHOW YOU ALL THAT I WILL ESCAPE! X (on the radio): GET OUT OF THERE GUYS! DRAGOON: DANG IT IF THE CITY FALLS WE'LL FALL BACK! Pre-Battle DRAGOON: SCORPION, WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH SIGMA? SCORPION: ... DRAGOON: ANSWER US SCORPION! SCORPION: I'M NOT ANSWERING IT DUDES WOLFANG: SCORPION! Defeated SCORPION: I-I'M S-SO G-GOING T-TO D-DEFEAT Y-YOU EAGLE: OH NO! SCORPION, TALK NOW! SCORPION: O-OKAY I-I'LL T-TALK. B-BUT H-HE S-SIGMA A-APPEARED DRAGOON: FROM WHERE? SCORPION: S-SUB-ZERO I-IS N-NEVER G-GOING T-TO B-BE H-HAPPY, S-SO Y-YOU'LL N-NEVER D-DEFEAT S-SHAO K-KAHN! DRAGOON: SCORPION!! JUST TALK TO US!! SCORPION: I-IT W-WAS T-THE G-GOOD F-FIGHT, T-THE M-MAVERICK T-TOOK T-THE P-POWER G-GANERATOR... DRAGOON (on the radio): SCORPION IS ARRESTED, WE NEED A MEDIC! X (on the radio): GOOD, I'M GLAD IT'S OVER WITH NOW. Brutal JUDAS BUTLER: SCORPION, YOU BETRAYED US ALL AND LIED TO DRAGOON, WOLFANG, STORM EAGLE, X AND ZERO, IT'S OVER! SCORPION: YOU'LL NEVER FIND SIGMA, HE'S GONNA FIND YOU- JUDAS BUTLER: ENOUGH! YOU CAN'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! GUARDS!! NERF HIM UP OUT OF MY SITE!! SCORPION (on the radio): COMMANDER, WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO? SIGMA (on the radio): NERF THEM BACK! GUARD 1: STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!! DRAGOON!? DO SOMETHING! DRAGOON: ON IT TO DEFEAT SCORPION! SCORPION: THE MAVERICKS WILL FIGHT ALL OF YOU! DRAGOON: YOU'RE DONE SCORPION!